


How Arashi Fell in Love with Koyama

by dramashita



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Everyone loves koyama, Gen, Member-Ai, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramashita/pseuds/dramashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno first takes an interest in Koyama when he notices the younger man's hands. It's only a matter of time before his band mates follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Arashi Fell in Love with Koyama

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ - doubleyey. Originally written around 2008
> 
> These were all written originally as comment!fic for the lovely [](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/profile)[**trivialaffair**](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/) for her [Koyama love!](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/10440.html?view=1100232#t1100232) post. But they sort of grew into this. :D

  
**Ohno**

Ohno first takes an interest in Koyama when he notices the younger man's hands. He admires the long, slender fingers and how nice Koyama keeps his nails. The skin looks soft and smooth and there's an elegance that runs just underneath, hinted in graceful motions and gestures.

Watching those wonderful hands hold chopsticks in the canteen at lunch makes his own hands twitch with the urge to sketch. He desperately wants to shade and smooth and define the contours of those hands so that the whole world can experience the beauty that Ohno sees.

This urge of his quickly becomes a habit. Every time he runs into Koyama he notices something else that makes him yearn for his art supplies. He wants soft chalk pastels to show Koyama dancing in the sunlight. Oils for his eyes, sparkling with a hint of mischief. Charcoal for his hands, delicately running through his hair. Acrylics for Koyama's bare chest, heaving after a rehearsal, slick with sweat.

Nino teases him often, calling Koyama 'muse.' It confuses Koyama, but Ohno can never bring himself to ask him to model. He tries to ignore these feelings, but the desire is so strong it runs through his veins now.

No matter how hard he tries, the urge to bring Koyama to life on canvas never goes away.

So he gives in. It's not as good as having him model, but Ohno works from his memory and he starts to draw. He depicts Koyama teasing Shige and ruffling his hair, smile bright and eyes brighter. He paints Koyama kneeling next to a recently accepted Junior, gentle hands wiping away scared tears.

Once Ohno starts, he can't stop. Picture after picture, Ohno paints and stipples and watercolor's until his hands ache so much he can barely uncurl them from around his brush. Koyama smiles at him from every angle, his hands tease him with their grace and poise, his eyes pierce Ohno from each corner of his studio.

There is one, however, that stands out the most. It's a black and white charcoal piece that has the other members of NEWS in it as well. They're huddled together in costume at the countdown, smiling and laughing and every one of them has tears streaming down their faces. Koyama is in the center, eyes wide open and sobbing but he looks as if he holds all the happiness in the world in his arms.

Ohno wraps this one up delicately after signing his name in the corner and leaves it in NEWS' dressing room early in the morning. As he leaves, he passes Koyama in the hallway.

"Ohayo Ohno-sempai!" Koyama says brightly.

"Koyama-kun," Ohno acknowledges. He smiles softly in return and brushes a strand of hair from Koyama's eyes. "Have a good day," he says and walks away.

  
**Nino**

Nino hates the way Koyama smiles.

He hates the way Koyama always looks shy when he smiles. He hates how Koyama's eyes shine and how squinty they become and how bright his teeth are. He hates his pleased, close-mouthed smiles and his wide open ecstatic smiles.

Nino just really hates the way Koyama smiles. And Koyama is almost always smiling.

But what he really hates, most of all, is the way Koyama's smiles make him feel as if he's been kicked out of the control room of his own body. Koyama smiles and Nino is willing to do anything and everything he wants. Nino hates that someone can make him feel this way (other than Oh-chan, of course).

When Koyama smiles at him, it's like health points are simultaneously being added and taken away from his status bar. It's like feeling triumphant after defeating the big boss only to realize there's a bigger, badder boss who was posing as one of his own party.

Nino is pretty sure he's seen all of Koyama's smiles. He's pretty observant, after all, and his eyes are used to staring at a small screen and picking out details. He's seen the shy one, the deliriously happy one, the sad one, the caring one, the innocent one, the laughing one, the relieved one, and even the sneaky, devious one (which he kind of liked at first, before he reminded himself that he hates Koyama's smiles).

Ohno thinks he's being ridiculous, but Nino is firm in his hatred. He doesn't hate Koyama, not at all, just the way he smiles. One day Ohno purposely takes all the pictures he's created of Koyama's smile and puts them in Nino's apartment. Nino doesn't talk to him for a week.

Nino thinks he needs a strategy or some kind of weapon of defense to protect himself from Koyama's body-snatching smiles.

But then one afternoon Nino stumbles upon Koyama coming from a photo shoot. He's wearing low, snug jeans and a ripped up button-down, and Nino has to stare a little at the planes of his abdomen. Koyama spots him and waves.

"Nino-sempai!" He calls, and smiles. Nino clutches at his chest and stares.

This is a smile he's never seen before.

It's not very big, more like a smirk, actually, and he doesn't so much as shine or sparkle but radiate. It's not exactly happy, and there's a hint of mischief and deviousness in it. It zaps Nino like an electric current that travels all the way through his body and ultimately ends up low in his abdomen and coiling tightly.

Nino gasps a little, this is Koyama's sexy smile. Any form of resistance he has built up evaporates, multiple 'game over's flashing in his head and behind his eyes. He smirks back, he can't help it, and gives in to the warm, heady sensation overtaking his body. "Ko~ya~ma!" He sing-songs and runs a hand down Koyama's arm.

Koyama's eyes widen but his smile intensifies. "Is there something you need, Sempai?"

Nino's grin turns predatory. "Oh, yes, there is actually..." He steps a little closer, eyes flashing. "There is..."

Of course, like always, his fun is ruined by Sho, who spots the expression on Nino's face and runs interference, hastily ushering him away and making excuses to Koyama, who stands bewildered in the middle of the hallway. Nino pouts and whines but Sho won't let him go back, so he sulks. He looks forward to their next meeting.

Nino loves Koyama's smiles, after all. 

  
**Aiba**

Aiba doesn't fall in love with Koyama at first so much as he falls in love with his cat. Koyama brings Nyanta in to work with him one day after picking him up from the vet and not having any time to get back home. He is adorable and fluffy and Aiba wants to touch him. He is ecstatic when he finds the room Nyanta (and by proxy, Koyama) is in, and he bounds in with a big smile and uncontrollable excitement.

However, Nyanta is still grumpy and not very sociable after his vet stay, and he ends up taking it out on anyone other than Koyama who approaches him.

Aiba has always loved a challenge.

When Nyanta scratches his finger and hisses angrily, Koyama is already there with an apologetic smile and a band-aid. The cut isn't very painful, but the rejection throbs like a hundred needles in his heart.

"Aiba-senpai! Does it hurt badly?" Koyama asks, gently taking his fingers and inspecting the cut. He applies the band-aid and raises the finger to his mouth for a get-better kiss.

Aiba stands shocked, unable to properly form sentences or words or any coherent thoughts. His finger tingles pleasantly and every spot where his skin met Koyama's hums with a gentle warmth. Koyama lets his finger go with a soft pat and Aiba brings it to his face to inspect. He doesn't feel upset anymore, either.

Hmm...interesting.

He waits until Koyama goes back to looking over lyrics for his next solo before he approaches Nyanta again, wincing when the claws dig in particularly deep on the back of his hand.

Koyama tsk's at him. "Aiba-senpai, I know you like animals, but Nyanta's just in a bad mood." His fingers curl around Aiba's hand and again he feels hyper-aware of the connection between their skin. He swallows hard, heart racing in anticipation, as Koyama's lips slowly descend upon his injury. The tingling is stronger this time, and he the skin all the way up his arm gets goosebumps. He shivers.

Koyama smiles at him and returns to work.

From that point on, Aiba's fascination with Koyama's touch consumes him. He finds excuses to brush up against his kohai whenever possible. He makes extra food for shukudai-kun episodes so that he can deliver it to Koyama in the hopes of brushing hands (or even better, feeding Koyama and feeling the touch of his lips). He buys a beautiful cat bowl set for Nyanta and receives a hug that makes Aiba's heart beat out of his chest and his blood rush down to his feet and back up to his head in a single second. It even brings tears to his eyes.

Koyama's touch reminds him of the feelings he gets when he performs with the other Arashi members. It's a million different things that he will never be able to describe, but it's mostly love and care and the feeling of complete acceptance.

  
**Jun**

Jun is actually the first one to fall in love with Koyama, before Ohno discovers Koyama's hands, before Nino is taken over by Koyama's smiles and before Aiba becomes addicted to Koyama's touch.

He falls for Koyama's spirit.

For the longest time, Koyama is just another junior to him. Another face hoping to be an idol and make it big. Another innocent waiting to be exposed to the harsh pressures and trials of the entertainment business. They aren't even a year apart in age, but Jun feels they are years apart in experience.

He does like Koyama, really, but he doesn't think Koyama's smiles, Koyama's happiness, Koyama's caring nature, or Koyama's fierce love for his band will survive once the going gets tough.

And then Uchi is suspended, and Jun is sad because Koyama's eyes stop shining and his smiles look strained. Even though he knew it was coming, a part of him wished Koyama would prove him wrong.

Amazingly, Koyama picks himself back up and he shines brighter than ever before. He becomes the pillar that his band mates need to lean on. He shoulders all of their sadness and anger and dissolves it away with inspiring words and an open shoulder to cry on. Jun wonders how Koyama can give and give and give and not break down himself. He waits for it to happen.

Kusano is suspended, and subsequently, NEWS. Jun is sure Koyama will break, because NEWS seems to fulfill Koyama Keiichiro in a way nothing else can, and maybe he does bend to the breaking point, but he doesn't snap. He sees the other NEWS members start to fall, one by one, but Koyama picks them up as well. Jun watches in fascination. He thinks it's kind of like watching someone pick up the shards of a mirror, hands bleeding but always reaching down to pick up that next piece.

As the suspension grows longer and longer, Jun is afraid Koyama might lose hope, might give up. He worries and debates calling him, dropping in on a Shounen Club taping, anything to reassure himself that Koyama's light hasn't gone out.

The night of the countdown announcing NEWS return, he is talking with Ohno about stage directions when they stumble upon NEWS huddled together, pumping themselves up for their big night. They're all crying and laughing and Jun can see the bond glowing strongly between them all as clear as if it were tangibly, visibly connecting them.

Somehow, beyond all odds, every one of them has come out of troubling times looking no worse for wear. A little bruised but not broken. And Jun knows it would never have been possible without Koyama guiding them.

He has to look away from the touching sight, because Koyama's spirit shines like a beacon, a lighthouse, and he cries a little inside knowing there is someone else who has put their heart and soul into their group. He hopes he can find the strength inside himself that he sees inside Koyama.

  
**Sho**

When all of his band mates start exhibiting a considerable amount of affection for Koyama Keiichiro of NEWS, Sho is intrigued. A little concerned, but mostly just curious. He doesn't see what they see, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud he feels a little bit left out. He's used to the exclusive feeling they have with each other, and he's not sure he wants to let someone else in.

Then Ohno brings in one of his paintings of Koyama, a gorgeous acrylic piece of Koyama and Kato Shigeaki laughing together over a lunch box. The light shines through a window and hits Koyama's eyes, glowling a bright, brilliant bronze.

Sho can't breathe. He traces the little crinkles in the corner of Koyama's eyes with his fingers, ignoring Ohno's cry of dismay. He thinks there has never been a person who better embodied the saying 'eyes are the windows to the soul.' Even in this painting, born from a memory and nothing else, Koyama's emotions can be seen in his eyes as if they were being projected like a movie onto a screen.

Of course, even though Sho is taken aback by the unexpected beauty shining from Koyama's eyes, he is nothing if not rational, and he attributes his strong reaction to Ohno's considerable skill with a brush and nothing more.

However, there is a part of him that wants to see that laughter in person. He wants to watch Koyama's eyes light up. He wants to see the happiness and the optimism swirling in dark chocolate depths. He wants to know if Koyama will look like he did in that painting. The urge to see Koyama grows stronger underneath his skin, like an itch he just can't scratch.

Predictably, the more he looks for Koyama, the less he actually sees him. Annoyed, Sho tries harder, and before he knows it he's looking for Koyama around every corner, behind every person, in every room he passes. It's ridiculous, really, and Sho is kind of embarrassed of himself until he realizes he looks nowhere near as desperate as Aiba.

And then, in true Sho style, when he finally sees Koyama again, Sho is showing a junior one of his magic tricks from Mago Mago Arashi. Koyama is standing at the door watching as the junior stares at Sho straight faced and calmly pushes at the cards in his hand, revealing the hidden king. Sho groans and falls forward in pure failure, whlie the junior laughs lightly at him.

Koyama's snickers reach his ears, and he looks over just in time to see Koyama's eyes crinkle and sparkle and it's so much better than the painting. Sho smiles merrily and laughs along with him. He can't help it. He thinks he sees now, a glimpse of what the others mgiht see.

He thinks he should have known it was inevitable from the beginning, this pull he feels toward Koyama. Arashi does everything together, after all.


End file.
